legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyrims Unique Treasures Room
If you have the Skyrims Unique Treasures mod loaded along with Legacy, an extra room will be added to the Hall of Oddities to house most of these treasures. Below is a list of all displayable unique items from the mod and the mod author's spoiler list which explains where each item in the mod can be found. 'Hallway' 'Main Room' Locations of all displayable items *Unique Tanto Knife: *Unique Galaxy Sword: *Unique Samurai Sword: *Unique Ichigo Kurosaki Sword: *Unique Ninjato Sword: *Unique Ronin Sword: 2 Unique Ronin Swords can be found in a golden chest by the water's edge just beneath the Guardian Stones (near Helgen). *Unique Butterfly Sword: *Unique Oblivion Dagger: On a table in Andurs' bedroom in Whiterun's Hall of the Dead. *Unique Tomahawk: 2 Unique Tomahawks can be found in a golden chest beneath the covered walkway by the Riverwood lumber mill. *Unique Hook Sword: *Unique Naginata: *Unique Guan Dao: *Battle Arm Sword: In the Ratway before the entrance to the Ragged Flagon. *Unique Kama: *Sai: *S.H.A.R.K.: *Unique Executioner's Great Axe: *Unique Topaz Wine Glass: *Unique Lime Emerald Wine Glass: On the merchant counter in The Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. *Unique Daedra Drink: *Unique Dremora Kiss: *Unique Daedra Love: *Unique Daedra Blood: *Unique Dremora Belt: *Unique Sexy Beast: *Unique Oblivion Girl: *Unique Dremora Gold: *Unique Aquamarine Wine Glass: *Unique Crystal Wine Glass: *Unique Fire Opal Wine Glass: In Ysolda's house in Whiterun, on a dresser by her bed. *Unique Emerald Wine Glass: *Unique Pink Sapphire Wine Glass: In The Winking Skeever in Solitude, either on a shelf or on the floor in the small room behind the counter. *Unique Ruby Wine Glass: *Unique Tanzenite Wine Glass: *Unique Sapphire Wine Glass: *Unique Ruby Troll Skull: *Unique Crystal Skull: *Unique Pink Sapphire Skull: *Unique Ruby Human Skull: *Unique Ice Skull: *Unique Green Emerald Skull: *Unique Blue Emerald Skull: *Unique Bloody Skull: *Unique Leviathan Garnet: *Unique Leviathan Sapphire: *Unique Leviathan Diamond: *Unique Leviathan Emerald: *Unique Leviathan Ruby: *Unique Leviathan Amethyst: *Unique Hooka Pipe: *Unique Clavicus Vile Figurine: *Unique Golden Dibella Statue: *Unique Nocturnal Figurine: *Unique Falmer Figurine: *Unique Bear Figurine: *Unique Elk Statue: *Unique Cow Statue: *Unique Sabre Cat Figurine: *Unique Mammoth Staff of Fireball: *Unique Frost Dragon Figurine: *Unique Alduin Statue: *Unique Bronze Dragon Figurine: *Unique Swamp Dragon Figurine: *Unique Dahviing Figurine: *Unique Leviathan Morganite Stone: *Unique Solid Gold Candlestick: *Unique Crystal Ball: *Unique Invisible Daedra Head in a Jar: *Unique Mysterious Skull: *Unique Wabbajack Wand: *Unique World Stone: *Unique Sailing Ship in a Bottle: *Unique Drinking Horn: *Unique Gemstone Pitcher: *Unique Genie Lamp: *Unique Ship in a Bottle: *Unique Unique Gemstone Goblet: *Unique Golden Candlestick: *Unique Golden Inkwell: *Unique Golden Quill: *Unique Crown: *Unique Tusk Fragment: *Unique Jeweled Horn: On a table in the top floor bedroom of Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun. *Unique Scepter of Banishment: *Unique Blood Soul Gem: *Unique Golden Ladle: *Unique Gold Cup: *Unique Copper Goblet: On a table by the fire on the first floor of Amren's House in Whiterun. *Unique Flagon: *Unique Gold Model Ship: On a dresser in the kitchen of Dragonsreach in Whiterun. *Unique Gold Plate: *Unique Golden Fork: *Unique Golden Knife: *Unique Gold Goblet: *Unique Golden Bowl: *Unique Gemstone Urn: *Unique Gold Plate 2: *Unique Golden Tankard: In Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, behind the bar near the wine bottles. *Unique Golden Apple: On a table in the cellar below Anise's Cabin. *Unique Cannon: On the top floor of The Bannered Mare in Whiterun on a dresser. *Unique Meteorite: *Unique Gold Nugget: *Unique Gold Human Hand: *Unique Golden Headdress: *Unique Gold Bowl: *Unique Gold Jug Large: *Unique Gold Pot: *Unique Gold Bowl 2: *Unique Gold Pot 2: *Unique Gold Pot 3: *Unique Gold Jug Small: Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun, on a table in one of the small rooms. *Unique Hammered Copper Pot: *Unique Hammered Copper Jug: *Unique Executioner's Waraxe: *Unique Rainbow Butterfly in a Jar: *Unique Love Bug in a Jar: *Unique Stink Bug in a Jar: *Unique Pink Glowfly in a Jar: *Unique Psaltery: *Unique Traditional Lute: *Unique 10 String Harp: *Unique Bongo Drum: *Unique 20 String Harp Guitar: *Unique Tenor Recorder: *Unique Golden War Horn: *Unique Wood Flute: *Unique Pan Flute: *Unique Dovahkin Drum: *Unique Cornamuse: *Unique Upright Harp: The old list by the mod author: # Collectible Arena Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Anga's Mill, Inside Aeri's House (on a shelf) # Unique Banjo - Battle Born Farm House (leaning in the corner) # Collectible Battlespire plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Black Briar Lodge (top floor on a small table) # Unique Bloody skull with Jewel eye - Riften Hall of the Dead (on a shelf by pottery) # Collectible Bloodmoon Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Riften Bee and Barb (top floor on a table) # Unique Bongo Drum - Solitude Bards College (top floor on bookshelf) # Unique Mini Cannon (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Whiterun Bannered Mare (top floor on a dresser) # Unique Tusk Fragment - Dawnstar Frukis House (on fireplace mantel) # Unique Mysterious Skull - Frostmere Crypt (on a bookshelf with books) # Unique Crown - Hillgrunds Tomb (dead end room by wine on carved out shelf) # Collectible Daggerfall Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Four Shields Tavern (sleeping quarters on dresser) # Unique Dovakin Drum - High Hrothgar (main chamber by candle arrangements) # Unique Gold Flagon - Silver Blood Inn (bottom shelf behind bar) # Unique Leviathan Emerald - Redbelly Mine (bottom of mine under stone ledge) # Unique Leviathan Garnet - Rockwallow Mine (on a small table by a bedroll) # Unique Gemstone Pitcher - Winterhold Jarls Longhouse (sleeping quarters on table) # Unique Leviathan Ruby - Markarth Smelter Overseers House (under bed in sleeping quarters) # Unique Leviathan Sapphire - Lost Knife Cave (on makeshift table by a firepit) # Unique Leviathan Amethyst - Kolskeggr Mine (bottem level in a vendor cart) # Unique Copper Goblet - Whiterun Amrens House (on table) # Unique Gold Model Ship - Dragonsreach (on a dresser in the room with big fireplace) # Unique Golden Candlestick - Solitude Blue Palace (throne room on a small table) # Unique Golden Tankard - Riverwood Sleeping Giant Inn (behind the bar by wine bottles) # Unique Invisible Daedra Head in a Jar - Riften Elgrims Elixirs (on bedroom night stand) # Unique Gold Bowl - Gilfres House (on the table in the corner) # Unique Gold Bowl 2 - Markarth Ogmunds House (on shelf by crafting cooking pot) # Unique Solid Gold candlestick - Morthal Thonnirs House (on a table) # Unique Gold Cup - Mistwatch North Tower (top floor on a shelf) # Unique Gold Jug - Windhelm Palace of the kings (throne roomon the long dinner table) # Knights of the Nine Plate (NONLORE ONLY) - Winterhold Birnas Oddments (top floor on dresser) # Unique Gold bowl(no decorations) - Winterhold College Hall of Countenance (in a bedroom on a shelf) # Unique Golden Drinking Horn - Riften Mistveil Keep Jarls chambers (on the fireplace mantel) # Unique Gold Fork (cutlery) - The Ragged Flaggon (behind the bar bottom shelf) # Unique Jeweled Horn - Whiterun Arcadias Cauldron (top floor bedroom on a table) # Unique Golden Warhorn - Dawnstar Siluss House (in the corner) # Unique Gemstone Goblet - Morthal Highmoon Hall (beside throne) # Unique Jeweled Urn - Ragnvald Crypts (main chamber by pottery and small ruins chest) # Unique Gold Goblet - Sylgjas House (on fireplace mantel) # Unique Gold Jug 2 - Whiterun Temple of Kynareth (on a table in a small room) # Unique Gold Knife (cutlery) - Odfels House (on shelf beside other cutlery) # Unique Gold Nugget - Left Hand Mine (dead end by minable iron ore on ground) # Unique Gold Plate (fancy design) - Filnjars House (bottom shelf) # Unique Gold Plate (no design) - Sunderstone Gorge (on a shelf near a table with wine and bread) # Unique Gold Pot - Sky Haven Temple (sleeping quarters on the floor by a large pillar) # Unique Gold Pot 2 - Yngvild Throne Room (on the floor by Iron door) # Unique Gold Pot 3 - Markarth The Treasury House (to the right of the service counter) # Unique 10 String Harp - Markarth Silver Blood Inn (on a shelf main room) # Unique Gold Statue of Dibella - Markarth Temple of Dibella (on a shelf) # Unique Traditional Lute - Solitude Bards College (instrument storage room on floor) # Collectible Morrowind Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Swindlers Den (main dining area) # Unique Leviathan Morganite Stone - Windhelm Candlehearth Hall (bedroom shelf) # Collectible Oblivion Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Solitude Red Wave (lower deck on a barrel) # Unique Pink Glofly in a Jar - Brandy Mug Farm (on a bottom shelf) # Unique Rainbow Butterfly in a Jar - Markarth The Hags Cure (top shelf behind service counter) # Collectible Redguard Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Merryfair Farm (lower level on a crate) # Shivering Isles Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Morthal Moorside Inn (on a bottem shelf beside some Nord Mead) # Unique Gold Human Hand - Solitude Angelines Aromatics (on shelf behind service counter) # Collectible Skyrim Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Snow Shod Farm (on dinner table) # Unique Gold Inkwell - Stonehills Sorlis House (on fireplace mantel) # Collectible Tribunal Plate (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Lylvieve Familys House (bottom level on barrel behind stairway) # Unique Stinkbug in a Jar - Drelas Cottage (top floor on dresser) # Unique Golden Quill - Winterhold College Arcanaeum (on Urag gro-Shubs desk) # Unique Flute - Sarethi Farm (bottom level on night table) # Unique Jeweled Headdress - Castle Dour Emperors Tower (master bedroom beside wardrobe) # Unique Leviathan Diamond - Quicksilver Mine (on a table with mining tools and tankards) # Unique Lovebug in a Jar - Riften Temple of Mara (main chamber on a book shelf) # Unique Genie Lamp (SPECIAL ITEM) - Solitude Temple of the Divines (top floor bookshelf near table) # Unique Meteorite - Anises Cabin Exterior (in a crater near base of mountain) # Unique Alien Console (NONLORE VERSION ONLY) - Helga's Folly Exterior (on a barrel at the camp) # Unique Naginata Blade - Chillfurrow Farm (on bedroom floor) # Unique Giant Ichigo Sword - Riften The Scorched Hammer (basement stuck in a hay bail) # Unique Ninja-To Sword - Solitude Blacksmith (top floor under bed) # Unique Scepter of Banishment - Windhelm Blacksmiths Quarters (on a shelf in bedroom) # Unique Hook Swords - Falkreath Barracks (between 2 beds on the floor) # Unique Daedra Drink Alcohol - Falkreath Dead Mans Drink (shelf behind bar) # Unique Daedra Love Alcohol - Ivarstead Vilemyr Inn (bottom shelf of bar) # Unique Dremora's Belt Alcohol - Nightgate Inn (on a shelf beside bar) # Unique Dremora Gold Alcohol - Old Hroldan Inn (on a shelf beside some elves ear) # Unique Dremora Kiss Alcohol - Winterhold The Frozen Hearth (in a room on a table) # Unique Daedra Blood alcohol - Frost Fruit Inn (on a table in the big bedroom) # Unique Golden Apple(food) - Anises Cabin (on desk in Cellar) # Unique Blood Soul Gem - Northwind Mine (bottom level on table) # Unique Tanzenite wine Glass - Night Gate Inn (cellar on table) # Unique Topaz Wine Glass - Thaumaturgists Hut (on a table) # Unique Blue Emerald Skull - Katlas farm (upstairs night stand) # Unique Green Emerald Skull - Burguks Longhouse (bed nightstand) # Unique Ice Skull - Pelagia Farm (on a shelf) # Unique Pink Sapphire Skull - Falions House (on a bookshelf) # Unique Red Ruby Skull - Frokis Shack (on a shelf) # Unique Hookah Pipe - Falkreath Longhouse (upstairs balcony) # Unique Emerald Wine Glass - Holly Frost Farm (on round table) # Unique Crystal Skull - Largashbur Cellar (on a table) # Unique Aquamarine Wine Glass - Honeyside (on a shelf dresser) # Unique Crystal Wine Glass - Addvars House (on a dresser) # Unique Fire Opal Wine Glass - Ysoldas House (on a dresser) # Unique Lime Emerald Wineglass - Drunken Huntsman (on merchant counter) # Unique Pink Sapphire Wine Glass - Winking Skeever (on a shelf with wine near bar) # Unique Ruby Wine Glass - Lemkils Farmhouse (on the mantel) # Unique Blue Sapphire wine Glass - Bollis House (cellar on a shelf) # Unique 20 String Harp Guitar - Fellstar Farm (leaning by bed) # Unique Psaltry - Hlaalu Farm (on floor by bed) # Unique Recorder - Halfmoon Mill (on fireplace mantel) # Unique Cornamuse - Heartwood Mill (on the dresser) # Unique Upright Harp - Justiciars Headquarters (top floor master bedroom) # Unique Panflute - Braidworm Inn (small room on a table) # Unique Wabbajack Wand - Hall of Countance (on a dresser in Drevis Nelorens room) # Unique Mammoth Fire Staff - Snapleg Cave (Hagravens Tent on floor) # Unique Crystal Ball - Katlas Farm (on a small shelf top floor) # Unique Ship in a Bottle 1 - Windpeak Inn (on merchant bar) # Unique Ship in a Bottle 2 - Erikurs House (on shelf by arcane enchanter) # Unique WorldStone - Calixlos House of Curiosites (on a shelf) # Unique Falmer Figurine - Tolvalds Cave (on a big table with a dead redguard) # Unique Clavicus Vile Figurine - Whistling Mine (on a table by a firepit) # Unique Nocturnal Figurine - Mistveil Barracks (on a dresser by a bed) # Unique Bear Figurine - Solitude Sawmill (on counter by fireplace) # Unique Bronze Dragon Figurine - Arnleif and sons Trading Company (on a counter near merchant table) # Unique Frost Dragon Figurine - Korirs house (on top shelf) # Unique Swamp Dragon Figurine - Dengeirs Hall (on dresser in between beds) # Unique Executioner one handed Waraxe - Morthal Guardhouse jail (on a table) # Unique Sabre Cat Figurine - House of Clan Battle Born (on a top floor bookshelf) # Unique Sexy Beast Alcohol - Cowflop Farm (On a bedside table) # Unique Oblivion Girl Alcohol - Alva's House in Morthal (cellar on a crate) # Unique Oblivion Dagger - Hall of the Dead (on a desk) # Unique Guan Dao - Loreius Farm (on the floor) # Unique Executioner Great Axe - Castle Dour Dungeon (On a bookshelf in a torture room) Category:Gallery